


Reversed

by ElenyasBlood



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: (kind of), Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Frottage, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, light Drug Use (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenyasBlood/pseuds/ElenyasBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Anders had a bit of a hard day and is desperate for some distraction. What he finds instead is himself in the company of a gorgeous young man who's giving him a hard time. <i>Literally.</i><br/>_________</p>
</div><br/>I was prompted by my <a href="http://jerkpicksthemusic.tumblr.com/">Kí</a> and this is what she gave me:<br/>x in an alley<br/>x both of them being cocky<br/>x two tops who try to make the other bottom<br/>x <s>Mitchell lets his eyes slip and Anders decides he wants to bottom</s>
            </blockquote>





	Reversed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessonthecoast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessonthecoast/gifts).



They had met in a Gothic bar -a fucking Gothic bar of all things- stuffed with all sorts of ridiculously unhealthy looking teens. Anders didn't even know what made him go inside in the first place. Maybe it was the loud music and the cheap looking girls streaming inside, wearing short skirts and fishnets or thigh highs and kitten heels. Maybe it was the dubious looking guy at the entrance who asked Anders if he wanted to buy some pills, which he didn't, of course not, he was a man of class after all and knew better than to order his drugs from a seedy looking nobody downtown. But whatever it was that had drawn the god to the club, he had taken the bait, diving head over heels into the swinging mass of people, faceless bodies that rocked back and forth in the darkness of the crammed dance floor.

Anders had ordered a drink, vodka of course, and another and a third and downed them all in no time. He had lit himself a joint, had finished it, had danced more or less enthusiastically with a pale, blond girl, had traded her for a redhead, had downed another vodka and was pretty much done with the whole evening before it had even begun.

Which didn't explain why he was outside now, in the cold darkness of a shady back alley, his entire body pressed against a damp brick wall, the rain from hours before still clinging to the stone and slowly soaking through his suit jacket.

"So what do you want me to do?" the man in front of him drawled, his Irish accent thick and rich in the crisp air.

"What about a blowjob, honey? Give that pretty mouth something to do?" Anders suggested, vodka lingering on his tongue, giving his words a lazy slur while his eyes were drawn to exactly the mouth his was talking about; plush lips, slightly pink and slick from the nimble tongue that wetted them occasionally, perfectly shaped and curved in a way so beautiful, it shouldn't be allowed for a man to have.

"Oh darling, that's not how this works," Mitchell replied and shot the god a smug grin, his dark curls whispering in the evening wind when he cocked his head. "I'm not the one going on my knees tonight."

Anders felt his cock stir at the sight of the man smiling, sweet and wicked, the perfect mix and everything the god longed for tonight.

"It's a shame, because I'm not gonna do it either, baby."

Mitchell snorted. "So we just gonna stand here, doing nothing but staring at each other?" he asked and his irritatingly cool breath ghosted over Anders' skin, raising goose-bumps.

"I can still do that," the god replied and bucked his hips into the body in front of him, his cock bumping against the brunette's thigh, causing Anders to shiver violently.

Mitchell's breath hitched and the god could feel the bulge in the blond's jeans increasing in size and heat, the fabric getting tight around his stirring cock. "And does that work for you? I mean the whole dry humping my leg thing?"

"Works just fine for me, honey. I'm just sorry you're missing all the fun." Anders teased and kept rutting against Mitchell, smoothing his crotch up and down the jeans-clad thigh, feeling hard muscle and cold flesh rubbing against his cock.

"Oh don't you worry about me, cupcake, I'm just gonna keep enjoying the view a while longer before I fuck your brains out."

Now it was Anders' turn to snort and he slowed down a bit, his hands leaving his sides and snaking around the brunette's waist, clutching the flannel around his shoulders tight. "Not gonna happen, boy, I don't take it up the ass."

“Really?” Honest curiosity was suddenly written all over Mitchell's face and he craned his neck to get a better view of the god's face, his shadow causing Anders' pupils to blow wide when the brunette towered over him. "Never?"

"Never, honey. It's not how I roll."

Mitchell cackled, a low sound in his chest, the vibrations sending a tingling sensation through Anders' body. "No one ever spread those perky little cheeks down there?"

The god shook his head and squinted against the dim half-light, his hips finally stilling. "You know I could make you," he said, his voice warm and soothing, words purring and singing in his throat when he reached for the power of Bragi.

"Make me?" Mitchell replied, his brows rising in disbelief and his mouth curling into an almost cruel little smile. "You honestly think you could make me?"

Anders nodded and felt the power draining from his grip when he let go of Bragi, his lips now matching Mitchell's smile, smug and thoughtful and all _Anders_. "I could make you go on your knees and beg for my cock to split you open in no time, but that would be too easy. That's not how I hunt my prey, honey."

"That's not-" Mitchell cut the words he was about to repeat off with a roaring laugh, his lips twitching in amusement and his whole body shaking under the force of his sudden outburst.

Anders felt his brows furrowing in confusion, mixed with a hint of anger. This didn't usually happen. "That's always the best part of the evening, when I make jokes I didn't even know that were funny," he remarked sarcastically and waited until Mitchell's laughter subsided, his body slowly stilling against Anders'.

"I'm sorry, honey, I really am. It's just the fact that you think _I_ am the prey here- that's really fucking cute."

Anders decided that it would be the best to ignore the smug undertone in Mitchell's voice and proceed as per usual, to play it safe, to stay in the territory he was familiar with. Because that way the brunette sooner or later _would_ become his prey. T hey always did.

"Wanna get to know how cute and charming I can really be, darling? Because I'm still not done thinking about that blowjob and my cock is definitely one of the sweetest parts of my body," he purred and started rutting against Mitchell's thigh again, his hips slowly thrusting into the brunette's body, causing merciful friction and sending sparks of pleasure through his nerve tracts.

"You're never gonna give up, are you?" Mitchell drawled in response and angled his leg in a different way, pushing it between the god's thighs and pressing upwards, letting Anders ride him.

"Never," the blond confirmed and didn't quite manage to bite back the soft moan that climbed out of his chest, spilling past his lips and hanging in the crisp air between them.

Mitchell replied with a smile and he wetted his lips once again, his tongue pink and slick and suddenly Anders couldn't bring up the strength to restrain himself from tasting any longer. He surged forward and slammed his mouth against Mitchell's, forcing his tongue between the brunette's lips the moment he felt their bodies connect. Teeth clicked together and tongues swirled, Mitchell planting his hands on either side of Anders' head and arching into the kiss with wild abandon, the bulge in his pants rubbing furiously against Anders' aching cock. Their union was furious and reckless, their movements quickly becoming erratic and desperate and both of their lips were swollen and bruised when they separated again.

"I hear you saying _never_ , but your body is telling me otherwise, babe," Mitchell whispered and blew his cold breath over Anders' slick lips, swiping his tongue across the soft flesh after pushing even closer to the god's body, cornering him like a wild animal and suddenly felt like the prey himself.

"Tactics, honey, all tactics," Anders panted and trembled under the feeling of Mitchell tracing his jawline with a wet, greedy mouth, his tongue snaking out between his lips, laving the god's smoothly shaven skin. "I'm gonna, 'm gonna-"

"Gonna do what?" the brunette teased and dropped his hands to Anders' waist, steadying his desperate, frantic movements.

"Gonna fuck you senseless, Mitchell, I swear to _god._ "

"Oh I don't think he has anything to do with that."

Anders managed to huff out a throaty chuckle before he replied, his hips now slowly grinding into the brunette's crotch, drawing soft little moans and sweet sighs out of both their chests.

"If you only knew," he murmured and his mouth found Mitchell's again, their lips slotting together easily. Their kiss wasn't as frantic as the previous, but still fiery and rough, brutal almost, and their tongues felt numb and sore when they forced themselves to part again.

"'M sorry to disappoint you but I don't believe in god," Mitchell replied and shot him a grin.

"Want me to make you? I could show you a thing or two. Let's start with how to give a decent blow job, shall we? At first you have to drop on your knees and pull my dick out."

Mitchell's smile became impossibly wide, showing a row of perfect teeth, pearly and of blinding beauty. "You're impossible, Anders."

The god forced back a deep-drawn moan that dared to slip out of his chest the moment Mitchell trailed his tongue further south, dipping into the hollow under Anders' throat, and he tried to sound smug instead of desperate and needy when he replied. "Yeah, my tongue is rather skilled, right?"

"Mhh yes, but I'm not entirely convinced yet," Mitchell purred and latched his lips onto the soft spot right above Anders' collarbone, sucking lightly on the smooth, golden skin. "How about showing me how actually skilled it is by wrapping it around my cock, huh? I guess that'll do the job."

"You keep on dreaming, big guy, it's still not going to happen." Anders replied, as cocky as possible between the coarse moans that choked out of his trembling body, his skin already aflame.

Mitchell continued to drag his lips across Anders' neck, kissing and licking every inch of exposed flesh while taking deep inhales as if to take in the god's scent, imprinting it on his soul.

"Are you afraid, honey?" he whispered and blew a cloud of cold breath against the wet skin in front of his face, his hips rolling against the god's crotch in lazy circles. "Afraid of taking it into that pretty little mouth of yours?"

Anders' attempt to scoff failed miserably as Mitchell's mouth found the spot right below his collarbone, where the skin was thin and the flesh sensitive, the spot that made the god see stars. "I-I... I'm not afraid, what the f-fuck are you talking about?" Yeah, very smooth Anders, really. _God of poetry my arse._

"Maybe that's the reason you've never done it before, because you're afraid it's not gonna fit? That you can't take it all the way down your tight throat? That you're gonna gag like a blushing little virgin?"

Anders knew that it was just a tactic, a fucking trap the brunette was setting to make him do it, to make him break his own rules, but _fuck it_ , to hell with fucking rules, in fact to hell with everything. This wasn't about dominance anymore, this was about hunger and want and the need to feed that raging fire, sizzling and burning slowly through the god's veins, melting flesh and bone and leaving nothing but ashes and the feral need to get off.

"Fuck it," he hissed between gritted teeth and pressed his palms against the broad chest of the brunette, splaying his fingers on the firm pecs. He took a moment to admire the hard, cold flesh under his fingers before he pushed the man away, sending him reeling until he hit the opposing wall with his back. "'M not fucking chicken shit so you better shut your potty mouth and watch me give you the blowjob of your life, you prick." And the next thing Anders felt were his knees dropping on the cold asphalt of the street, his hands fumbling with the brunette's zipper.

Mitchell could only moan when he felt the god's palms brush against the bulge behind the denim, nimble fingers yanking down his flies and unbuttoning his pants in no time, finally freeing his weeping cock. "Mhngh, more," he drawled and bucked his hips into the warm touch of the human, pulling down his briefs and immediately going straight for his dick.

Anders' lips felt fucking perfect when he wrapped them around Mitchell's dick, the warm flesh setting fire to the brunette's cold skin and making him once again feeling _alive_. It got even better when a tongue, slick and warm and skilled enough to compete with a porn star's, snaked out of the blond's mouth, twirling around the pink tip and dipping into the leaking slit. Anders lapped up the salty pre-come, tasted it as he rolled his tongue against the hard flesh and moaned almost longingly around a mouthful of cock. It felt good, amazing if the god was honest with himself, and though Mitchell's skin and flesh was irritatingly cold, Anders' own dick twitched with every inch he took of the brunette.

"Shit Anders, that's pretty fucking- hnnghhh aaaaaahh," Mitchell's voice faded into a deep-drawn moan and his fingers found their way into the blond's curls, fisting in the soft hair and tugging until Anders' scalp tingled with dull pain.

The weight of Mitchell's cock, smooth and heavy, felt incredibly good on the god's tongue and Anders gave in to the urge to lick a long stripe from base to tip, gathering another heady moan out of the brunette's throat. The suction he put on the moment he swallowed Mitchell's cock down his throat was impossible and the brunette almost lost it right there, feeling suddenly like an awkward virgin himself. His fingers slid down to Anders's face, cupping his cheeks and tracing the silhouette of his own, rock hard cock moving inside of the blond's mouth. His lips parted to release an incoherent string of words, peppered with moans and low growls until he thought he'd go mad with the sensation of the blond licking and sucking at his dick, scraping his teeth oh so lightly across the leaking tip every now and then.

"Shit Anders, I'm not ngghh-" Mitchell panted, cutting himself off with another moan before he curled his fingers into the smooth fabric of the god's, probably stupidly expensive, suit jacket, yanking him upwards until their bodies lay flush against each other again.

Anders felt a little dizzy, either from the vodka or the weed or the heady scent of the brunette, and was glad Mitchell pulled him close, holding him firmly against his heaving chest when he sucked his lips into a furious kiss. Once again their teeth collided and Anders almost backed off at the sudden pang exploding in his gums, but Mitchell's tongue was soothing, tasting like beer and something sweet when he licked deep. Their kiss was amazing, their breaths and bodies moving in perfect sync like they had done it for centuries, and Anders' skin tingled after it, tiny pinpricks of desire coursing through his body.

"Still doubting my skills in blowing your mind?" the god teased and flicked his tongue against the brunette's lips once more before he leaned in to rub his smooth cheek against Mitchell's raw stubble, shivering.

"I'm good for now, but you might need to refresh my memory later this evening, babe," the brunette replied and pressed his exposed cock against Anders' crotch, smearing the front of the silver gray suit pants with pre-come and spit.

The blond scoffed. "Fuck off, sweetheart, now it's your turn," he demanded and rolled his hips more insistently against Mitchell's, causing them both to moan deeply. "You owe me."

Mitchell had probably replied in a witty manner if it hadn't been for Anders skilled fingers sneaking beneath the black tee and going straight for the brunette's nipples, pinching them hard.

"Shit," the brunette hissed and a new wash of pre-come drippled out of Mitchell's cock and into the fabric of the god's pants. "Unfa-"

"Shut up and take it like a man," Anders growled as he twisted the perky nubs between his fingers, tugging and dragging his blunts nails over the soft rim until the brunette bucked his whole body into the god's touch.

Mitchell's voice reverberated in the depths of Anders' chest as he let out a loud growl and the god relished the wild, untamed sound as it made its way through his body, down his nerve tracts, into his belly, pooling, further even, diving into his loin.

"That was hot," the god murmured and flicked his fingers one last time against the hard, perky buds before he let go of the sore, abused flesh to palm the brunette's abs, brushing his hands through the dust of black hair around the navel.

Mitchell growled again, smirking, and Anders moaned in return, their bodies moving in perfect harmony as they rutted against each other, hips thrusting and rocking together with every steady heartbeat inside the god's chest.

"Let me..." Mitchell muttered and trailed his fingers down Anders' flanks before going for his pants, unbuttoning them with shaky fingers. The zipper was down and so were the god's suit pants and briefs within seconds.

Anders almost whimpered when his cock finally sprang free, aching from being hard for what felt like hours and being trapped inside the tightness of his clothing for way too long.

"That's better," they panted in unison and kissed again, slow and lazy this time, taking their time to taste and relish the moment, their noses gently nudging once their foreheads rested together afterward.

When they ground into each other the next time, flesh met flesh and Anders had to bury his face in the brunette's neck to muffle the scream that broke free of his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut, white sparks of lust exploding behind his closed lids and his knees buckled, making him stumble into the cold embrace of his lover for tonight.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-" he murmured and thrust forward, his hips colliding with Mitchell's and a new wave of pleasure thundered through his body, his feral needs short-circuiting all the reluctance left in him until he was nothing but heat and rage. And like comets burn up once they've met their equal, Anders soon felt himself racing towards the edge.

"Hhhggnnnhh, Mitchell," he moaned and licked along the brunette's neck, sucking angry marks in his cold skin and taking in his rich, heady scent. "slow the f-fuck down, babe, s-slow-"

Mitchell's voice was clouded with the same luxury need that burned underneath Anders' skin and the sound of it poured another gush of lava into the god's veins. "Can't," the brunette whined and it sounded almost sorry, his hips moving more erratically when he rocked against Anders' crotch, searching for friction once more.

"Shit, 'm not fucking c-coming like that, Mitch, I-I'm not fifteen anymore," Anders cursed but it was already too late, his fingers gripping a handful of thick locks to yank the brunette close enough to catch his lips again, uniting them in a frantic kiss while they kept rutting and grinding against each other like school boys.

Mitchell growled and his hands trailed down the blond's flanks and further south, groping at his butt, palming the soft cheeks through the light fabric thoroughly. "God, Anders," he panted as soon as their mouths were separated again and without even thinking he lifted Anders up.

“That's right, b-but call me Anders, p-prick,” the blond replied with a smug smile and got comfortable in the brunette's lap by wrapping his legs around his waist. Their cocks were still moving against each other at a frantic pace and sweat trickled out of the god's hairline, running down his temples and dripping on Mitchell's cheeks when he buried his face against the blond's throat.

The moment Mitchell scraped his teeth against the soft skin of Anders' neck he was gone. With a muffled scream and a last, sharp thrust along the hard length of Mitchell's cock he came, stumbling blind and deaf over the edge and falling, falling, falling while he shot his come in hot ropes over both their shirts.

Mitchell followed shortly after, his hips bucking one last time before his load spurted out of his cock, joining the sticky mess on their clothes.

“Fuck,” he cursed and pressed his face into the crook of Anders' neck, nosing along his skin, bringing their chests together, determined to stay like that as long as the blond would let him. Surprisingly, Anders kept quiet for quite a long time, his body going lax in Mitchell's firm grip, fingers still curled around a few long strands of the brunette's thick hair.

“Fucking hell,” he breathed eventually and slowly untangled himself from the man he met less than an hour ago. “That wasn't bad.”

Mitchell grunted and slowly set the blond back to his feet, allowing himself a long and thorough look before he started fumbling with his own clothes. “Don't cheapen it, you cunt,” he teased as soon as his pants were zipped and buttoned again, his nostrils still filled with the scent of the blond man.

They finished their work in silence, neither of them knowing exactly what to say until Mitchell finally dared to speak up. “So, you gonna stay in a hotel for the night?” he asked, genuinely curious, and smoothed down his unruly hair.

“Not exactly,” Anders replied and cocked his head, his cheeks still flushed and sweat glistening on his forehead and goddamn, he looked good, well-fucked and satisfied like that. It made his inhuman glow, the gold that lingered in his veins, smell even better. “I thought I'd come to yours for another round, see how you look from upside down while I let you ride my cock. What do you think?”

Mitchell cackled. “I'm not gonna ride anything tonight, but I can definitely get behind another round,” he replied and yanked the blond man closer for a furious kiss, their tongues battling once again for dominance. “I'm not gonna let you win.”

Anders' smirk was lop-sided and beautiful when he cocked his head. “Bring it on, big guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly think about a sequel, to make Kí's wish come true and let Anders be a bottom for reals next time- but I'm not too sure about that. Depends on how much creativity is left after the next project. 
> 
> Thanks for reading guys, beta'd as always by my gorgeous [Jess](http://madefrommemoriesff.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Comments are love.  
> xx


End file.
